<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her name was adora by i_like_ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626768">her name was adora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships'>i_like_ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Somewhat graphic description of violence, Sort Of, much sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Catra killed Adora?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her name was adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a prompt from the-modern-typewriter... which isn't related to she ra but instead sad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra disliked this particular day. She could feel the glares directed at her, see parents quickly guide their children away from her. Everywhere she went, she saw the same face. The face of her ex best friend. Of the hero who saved the world, one hundred years ago. The face of the person she killed. Adora's face. She could still remember that day, corrupted by Shadow Weaver's lies and fueled by anger as she twisted the knife deeper into Adora's heart. Remembered the shock and anguish—but not a hint of hatred— on the hero's face, as though she couldn't really believe that Catra had stabbed her, and, honestly, Catra couldn't believe what she'd done either. She remembered stumbling towards Adora's barely breathing body, knife stained with Adora's lifeblood falling from her numb hands as she tried to prevent the inevitable. Whispering "I'm sorry"s and sweet nothings. Remembered Adora looking up with her with love, despite all that she'd done, forgiving her, even though Catra would never forgive herself for the rest of her life. </p><p>That was a century ago. And although Adora was dead, the Princesses had stil won and captured Catra. Adora ha forgiven her. The Alliance had not. And so they punished her—not physically, but mentally. Their punishment? They granted Catra immortality, so she would hear her name forever whispered in disgust, always stared at, and to have eternity to live with the guilt they knew would never leave her. And, in her opinion (which counted for nothing), that was way worse than simply being sentenced to death.<br/>
The "good guys" were not always that good. </p><p>Catra approached the massive statue of She-Ra that was constructed in Adora's honour, never missing the way they moved away from her and the hushed whispers and the scornful looks. She viewed the statue, scoffing, as she noticed how it wasn't of Adora, but instead built to resemble her superhero persona, the accursed She-Ra. And even then, it had flaws. Shoulders too broad, a little too tall, the stance not correctly positioned. A rock hit her shoulder, and she whipped around, bearing her fangs, eyes darting around swiftly to find the culprit. Gone, probably, the coward.<br/>
But all it took was one person. And then the attacks started.<br/>
And so she retreated.<br/>
Back to where it all started, the place called "home". Of course, Catra's home used to be wherever Adora was, but she wasn't there anymore. But the place called "home" was were she was constantly abused and compared to other cadets, specifically Adora.<br/>
Why me? she thought as she gazed at the Fright Zone. Her hand drifted absently to her pocket where she kept a lighter as a habit from some of her... darker times.<br/>
One touch, and this place is gone, a voice in her head urged.<br/>
Sometimes, anger makes you do things you never meant to do.<br/>
And so she lit the fire, and it began the burn.<br/>
The corners of her lips curled into a bitter smile of satisfaction.<br/>
The place where she grew up would be gone soon, just like her heart.<br/>
But, then faintly she heard a cry, almost drowned out by the roar of the flames.<br/>
"Mama? Papa?"<br/>
Her heterochromic eyes widened, and she tore through the seemingly endless hallways, desperately searching for the owner of the voice.<br/>
"Where are you?" the timid voice called again.<br/>
Her eyes darted around frantically, catching a glimpse of a silvery skirt whisk around a corner. She chased after it, settling on...<br/>
A girl.<br/>
No older than the age of six, perhaps seven. She looked up at Catra, eyebrows furrowed in a hopeful expression. "Have you seen my mama?"<br/>
"Sorry kid, I haven't. You gotta get out of here, though. This place is on fire."<br/>
The little girl shook her head firmly. "I can't, miss. I promised my mama I wouldn't leave."<br/>
Catra bit her lip anxiously as she searched for a way. "Your mama's waiting for you outside, she sent me to come get you."<br/>
The girl's face brightened considerably as Catra opened a window, preparing to escape. The girl clambered clumsily up onto the windowsill, reminding Catra of the original Adora and how clumsy she was. Abruptly, the girl stopped like she had hit an invisible barrier.<br/>
"Miss?"<br/>
"Yes?" Catra replied gently.<br/>
"I... I can't go past here."<br/>
And then it all made sense.<br/>
How had she not realised?<br/>
It was as clear as day.<br/>
The little girl wasn't alive. She was a ghost. And, now she notices the translucency. Ghosts had certain boundaries on where they could roam, based on where they died and what they did when they were living. The little girl had promised her mother that she wouldn't leave. And... and she remembered another thing, a terrible thing about ghosts. When the Fright Zone burned down, the girl would vanish onto the Void, where the Forgotten go. Because of Catra's actions, this poor girl was condemned to a life of nothing. The girl's quiet voice jolted Catra from her thoughts.<br/>
"What is it?" she asked lightly.<br/>
"Miss... I'm scared."<br/>
You have a good reason to be, she thought grimly. "It'll be okay, kiddo," she lied. "What's your name?"<br/>
"Adora. I was named after She-Ra. What's your name?"<br/>
Catra noticed how Adora looked uncannily like her Adora, before she reluctantly told her name.<br/>
"She-Ra beat a bad guy called Catra. Do you know any Princesses?"<br/>
Catra nodded, "Mhmm. I knew She-Ra—sorry, I knew Adora the best though. She was my best friend." And maybe a little more.<br/>
The girls—Adora's— mouth opened in surprise, revealing a missing tooth.<br/>
"Wait. You knew her? Personally?"<br/>
I knew all of them," she murmured." At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago."<br/>
"What was Adora like?"<br/>
Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed her face. "She was going to change the world."<br/>
And, around them their world burned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!<br/>Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>